


Anna and Elsa's Yuri Halloween!

by Shanejayell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Frozen ladies, costumes, yuri/lesbianism. What else needs to be said?
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney)
Kudos: 2





	Anna and Elsa's Yuri Halloween!

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Frozen, I'm only borrowing them. Don't sue me, I'm broke. This story is also in no way canon with the animated film and should be considered a parody or spoof.

"It's time for..." Anna declared,

**Anna and Elsa's Yuri Halloween!**

Elsa looked up at the title dubiously. "Yuri Halloween?" she asked, "We're set in a pseudo-norse kingdom. Why yuri?"

"Because yuri sounds cooler than just saying 'Lesbian Halloween' silly!" Anna chided.

Elzsa facepalmed and sighed softly.

"Stick in the mud. Now, let's change!" Anna declared enthusiastically.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Both girls emerged from the closet in costume. Elsa was dressed in a tailored suit, a dark purple with red trim, while Anna wore a gorgeous golden ball gown.

"Beauty and the Beast?" Elsa guessed.

"I've always wanted to dance with you like this," Anna smiled impishly.

"But why do I have to be the Beast?" Elsa complained mildly.

"You did get kind of nibbly last night," Anna teased.

"Anna!" Elsa blushed.

"Aww. I promise to make it up to you... later," Anna said archly.

Elsa blushed harder, if possible.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" Anna declared, wearing a blouse and very short skirt, along with a mask.

"That sounded a lot kinkier than I expected," Elsa noted, dressed in villainous black. She struggled helplessly, "And WHY am I tied up?"

"Well you ARE a villain, Who knows what you might DO to me?" Anna purred as she sauntered up to the tired up Elsa.

Elsa's eyes went VERY wide. "I think we should change scenes. Now."

"Awww," Anna pouted.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Vampires? Really?" Elsa turned, looking herself over. They had added a long black cape to the 'Beast' outfit, along with some realistic fangs.

"Well, they ARE traditional on Halloween," Anna noted, emerging in a VERY low cut strapless dress.

"Eeep," Elsa eeped, taking in that Anna was apparently bra-less too.

"I LOVE that look you get when I'm aggressive," Anna noted cheerfully.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be the ones in charge?" Elsa asked wryly.

Anna peeled back the collar of her dress sexily, "Wanna bite...?"

"Anna!" Elsa went pink.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Do you think we'll get anything important to do in this fanfic?" Olaf the snowman wondered.

"Probably not," Kristoff sighed. He STILL had a crush on Anna, but lately all she wanted to do was flirt with her sister. Damn these Shanejayell fanfics!

"Don't forget to shore up the fourth wall," Olaf reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. It ain't like this HAS a fourth wall anyway," Kristoff added.

They went back to playing background music for another dancing scene.

"I heard someone suggest there's the yaoi option," Olaf added. "What's yaoi?"

"You REALLY don't want to know...," Kristoff decided.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Anna, WHY are you sucking on my shirt while dressed in a maid outfit?" Elsa asked, perplexed.

Anna spat out the shirt. "Maid outfit? Dragon's tail? Not ringing bells?" she asked.

"No?" Elsa admitted.

"You haven't seen Miss Kobayashi's Dragon Maid?!" Anna yelped.

Elsa was promptly dragged off to the media room where they marathoned all twelve episodes and OVAs.

"Ok, that was good," Elsa conceded. She looked at Anna, "No cleaning my shifts with your tongue tho."

"Awww," Anna pouted. "I could clean something else if you like..."

"Anna!"

End?

Notes: I KNOW it's not canon that they're into each other like that, but is it my fault the movie ends with sisterly love saving Anna? Hah.


End file.
